1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting system and a light emitting instruction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a stage effect system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3910513 has been known. The stage effect system allows each of stage effect devices held by a large number of spectators to perform a predetermined operation based on a control signal included in an infrared signal by emitting the infrared signal from an infrared signal emitting portion at a predetermined timing associated with an event. In addition, the predetermined operation is also performed using a remote control signal used for remote control of household electric appliances by providing the infrared signal emitted from the infrared signal emitting portion to be a modulated signal obtained by amplitude-modulating the control signal with an infrared carrier wave of a frequency substantially equal to a carrier frequency of the remote control signal used for the remote control of household electric appliances.
When it is determined that the received infrared signal is emitted from the infrared signal emitting portion, a data code included in the demodulated signal is compared with a data code stored in the stage effect device. If both of the data codes are coincident with each other, all of the stage effect devices perform the predetermined operation. Accordingly, all operations of the stage effect devices inside a viewing area are performed simultaneously. Thus, light-emitting diodes blink on and off simultaneously at a predetermined timing during an event, for example, a timing associated with the beat of music broadcasted inside the viewing area, or a timing associated with the call of a host.
As a stage effect for an event, all of stage effect devices perform the same operation simultaneously as in the above-described conventional technique. However, when all of the stage effect devices only perform the same operation simultaneously, the stage effects become inflexible and fall short of pleasure.